


万式温柔

by ArielY



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men：First Class（2011）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielY/pseuds/ArielY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>丝瓜梗。<br/>后半段，口。</p>
    </blockquote>





	万式温柔

**Author's Note:**

> 丝瓜梗。  
> 后半段，口。

查尔斯很犹豫。

尤其是，当餐桌上摆着来路不明的粘稠食物。

尤其是，当做菜的人是万磁王。

你爱的人。

“谢谢你，辛苦了。”

他生硬的挤出几个字，听起来怪别扭的，引起了万磁王的注意。

“你尝尝？”

“嗯。”

算了吧，查尔斯，他可是第一次下厨呢，为了你。

“丝瓜炒肉，你没吃过？”

“忘记了。”

你见过几个富家公子亲自下厨的？冰箱里的冷冻食物才是王道。

“我以为你是生物基因学教授呢。”

“你把它炒熟了。”

还不是吵架的时候，先想想怎么吃进去吧，这些黏糊糊的，黏糊糊的....

“黏糊糊的.....”

“像你。”

万磁王的双臂架在餐桌上，两手自然的搭在一起。

绿色的瞳孔像深夜里捕食的狼。

“今晚再让我尝尝如何？”

来自万磁王的挑衅和对裤裆的问候。

查尔斯舔着嘴唇点点头。

 

 

“明晚我们吃丝瓜炒秋葵。”

 

 

 

饶了我吧，艾瑞克。

 

————————————————————

艾瑞克不喜欢比较，但面对脱光的查尔斯，并从对方胯下抬起头的时候却在所难免。  
他的头发蓬松茂密，发梢像柔韧的黑色蚕丝，散发着洗发水的清新，均匀的铺向四周。  
他的眼睛是海水提炼的蓝色宝石，圆圆的瞳孔随着艾瑞克的接近而波涛汹涌。  
胸口几乎没有毛发遮盖，星星点点的雀斑由后颈延伸到突兀的锁骨。他有一点胸部，摸起来软绵绵的，躺下后便不再明显，只有两点粉红色的乳头在手指的揉搓下鼓起、涨大，涨成红豆大小，艾瑞克的舌头又让它们硬的像浴室里的雨花石。

查尔斯的阴茎是最漂亮的阴茎。

小腹下方，略显稀疏的阴毛呈倒三角的形状乖顺的贴在肉体中央。再向下，是未觉醒时柔软的阴茎。大概有超出艾瑞克手掌一寸宽的长度，包皮细嫩而白皙，露出的圆顶颜色微红，触及时温热而湿润，像浸了水后半干的棉布。艾瑞克轻轻的握住它，只稍片刻，圆柱便膨胀起来。它更热，更大，颜色由浅变深，变成好看的深红色。查尔斯开始浅浅的抽气，鼻息一点点变得紊乱，呼出的气体晕染了潮湿的嘴唇，染的鲜红如带血的玫瑰。双腿不自觉的张开，大腿内侧的白肉颤抖着，想夹紧，又卡在艾瑞克两侧，无能为力。

他的呻吟最为动听。  
呻吟之下的脖颈高高的昂起，两条筋络于两侧崩起，是被扼住了喉咙的、哭泣的、挣扎的欲望之囚，泪水堵住了视线，一滴眼泪滑落，滑过耳垂，迅速的晕湿了床单一角。  
那声音，从他嘴里渐渐溢出的，如冰雪融化的声音，让艾瑞克更加卖力的吸吮。舌头乱动起来，在小孔处来回的打转，再绕着冠状沟舔弄一圈又一圈。查尔斯以蜷起的脚趾作为回应，小腿弯折的更加厉害，艾瑞克赋于技巧的舔吮使他不得不缩紧胯骨，腰间不断的耸动以加速高潮的到来。他的汗水自膝盖窝滴落，全身被薄薄的汗液浸得一片腻滑，后背黏糊糊的，苍白的皮肤泛起大片粉红。他变得湿润，湿润来自胯间，艾瑞克一刻不停的挑逗和吞吐，他的睾丸，涨成拳头大小，红肿的被狼捏住。浓稠的精液，今晚的第一波，是微苦的带点咸咸的味道，被艾瑞克悉数吞下。查尔斯在漫长的高潮中抽搐着，直到艾瑞克抹去嘴角，去亲吻他的嘴唇。

“My love.....”

他们嘴里含着彼此的味道，查尔斯，迟缓的张开双臂，把艾瑞克拥入怀里。

今夜注定漫长。


End file.
